


Flower Crowns

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gay Robots, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Skyfire tries to make a gift for a pretty golden frontliner.





	

Skyfire watches curiously as Spike puts an organic jumble of petals and leaves in Carly's hair.

"Why are you putting flower reproductive systems in Carly's hair? Is this yet another strange term of human affection?" Skyfire questions as he remembers the "Heart Escapade" as the Ark has dubbed it. It's a long embarrassing story that Skyfire would not like to repeat.

"Uh... Yeah. It's called a flower crown."

"Hmm... Are there only certain flowers you can use? How would you make one?" Skyfire queries, his thoughts going to Sunstreaker. Seems how the strange concoction is "pretty" in a sense, and though is not equal to both Lamborghinis' beauty, would have to make do. Though Sideswipe would certainly be uninterested, Sunstreaker may enjoy the gesture.

Skyfire realizes his mind wandered as Spike looks at him expectantly, apparently having asked a question.

The shuttle blushes as his EM field flares apologetically.

"I'm afraid I will need you to repeat your answers." Spike just laughs and winks at Carly, who giggles in response. Whatever had been asked is amusing to the humans at least.

"Yeah, you can use other flowers too. I guess I can show you how to make one again." Spike snickers, his eyes meeting Carly's again as they share a knowing look.

@#$%&

Skyfire transforms in the air and very carefully lands in an apparently abandoned field.

The yellow flowers growing in abundance are quite large by Earth standards, as Skyfire chuckles, remembering one of Sideswipe's nicknames for Sunstreaker.

"How fitting. A sunflower crown for my own Sunflower." Then the large mech sets to work on the crown. Unfortunately, his digits are so large it's nearly impossible to do it. He ends up trying several times before he finally settles on the best one.

@#$%&

Sunstreaker vents as his mind wanders to dark thoughts, trying to weakly defend himself from the monsters that plague his spark.

But when he sees Skyfire's pure white armor, the voices fade away, like darkness from a candle.

"What do you need?" He asks the much larger mech as he opens his and Sideswipe's door. His words accidentally come out gruffer than he had meant as he mentally punches himself in the face plate. 'Stupid stupid...'

Then he notices how strangely Skyfire is acting. Like the first couple of months or so that they met. All fidgety with his plating tight and his EM field held close.

"I uh.. I made you this!" Skyfire announces awkwardly as he suddenly plops the flower crown in Sunstreaker's servos, petals and leaves slowly drifting to the floor.

"What is it?" Sunstreaker blurts before he can stop himself as he studies the yellow and brown flowers.

"Sorryit'snotverygoodthehumansweretellingmeaboutthemsoItriedtomakeonebutmydigitsaretoobigbutIthoughttheflowerswereprettyandyou'reprettyso-"

"Thank you." The softness of Sunstreaker's voice sends Skyfire for a loop as the scientist just stares, mouth agape for a couple of klicks as Sunstreaker puts the crown on his head, not minding how silly he may look.

The gentle smile Sunstreaker gives him makes Skyfire's spark stall for a full minute as Skyfire tries to process how pretty the golden warrior looks.

Sunstreaker motions for him to come closer, so Skyfire leans over, still not thinking straight.

When their lips brush shyly against each other, Skyfire's optics rapidly refocus on the gorgeous mech in front of him.

Their lips connect fully as Skyfire's engine rumbles embarrassingly, the white mech's cheeks a cute shade of pink.

Sunstreaker grins at his dork's.. Well, adorkableness, as he lets his own engine rev in answer back.


End file.
